


Rooftop

by thousand_miles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: Barba doesn’t like heights, but Olivia is there for him.





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble for the barson daily tumblr weekly drabble prompt. I picked compromise and vertigo. Nothing special, just a small scene. I like the thought of Olivia comforting Rafael and I like the idea of vulnerable Rafael. Well I hope you enjoy this little drabble.

“You’re not following me.” She was so in tune with him that she didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know he wasn’t closely behind her.

“I’d rather not.” He didn’t even know why he was here. There usually was no reason for him to be at a crime scene. 

“Why not?” She turned around to look at him. 

“I’d just rather not.” He took a step back. 

She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. “I’ll ask again, why not?”

He kept his mouth shut and merely glared at her. Hoping it would be enough. Then he suddenly saw her eyes widen and he knew she knew.

“You’re afraid of heights.” She tried to stop her grin, but judging from the look in his eyes, she wasn’t successful. 

“I’m not.” He tried to sound stern. He knew she could see right through him.

“You are.” She wanted to smile again. She couldn’t when she saw how uncomfortable, how nervous he actually was. He was trying his best to hide it. Still she could see it. “It’s okay. I just need you to see the vantage point. It’ll make the witness statement make more sense.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think it’s necessary.” He crossed his arms and took a step back, closer to the door that would lead them from the roof, back to the stairwell. 

“Just a few seconds, Rafael. You need to see it. I know you had your doubts.” She saw she hadn’t convinced him. “It’ll make for a stronger case. You want your win, right?” She knew exactly which buttons to push.

He tilted his head from side to side. If it was better for the case, then maybe he did really have to take a look. “Only a few seconds, right?” He asked and saw her confirming nod. “And you promise it’s safe?”

His voice held a hint of vulnerability that tugged at her heart. “Yes I promise.” 

“And you won’t leave?”

She shook her head. “I’ll stay right by your side.” She reassured him.

He took a deep breath before he stepped forward. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. He tried to stay calm, but the closer he got to the edge, the more he felt the panic rise. At the edge of the roof is where it got too much for him. As soon as he saw the distance to the ground he quickly stepped back and felt the dizziness start. 

Olivia immediately grabbed his arms and steadied him. “We’re stepping back Rafael. You’re okay. Nothing’s going to happen.” She tried to calm him down. His breathing had increased and his body was tense. 

“I don’t like heights.” He said in a small voice. He was still feeling dizzy and was counting on Olivia to walk him back from the edge back to the stairwell. 

“We’re almost back at the stairs.” She said soothingly. She had one arm around his waist to keep him against her side and her other held him by his arm. She quickly opened the door to the stairwell, walked them inside and helped him sit down on the first step. 

They sat side by side in silence. Her arm still wrapped around his waist and Rafael still leaning against her side. His breathing was calming down, his dizziness was slowly disappearing and his heartbeat was returning to a normal pace. 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

She rubbed his back. “No problem.” She slightly bumped her shoulder against his. “Next time though, tell me sooner so we don’t have to go through this again.” 

“I will.” He promised. Though he didn’t want a repeat performance he hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he got to be this close to her. He breathed in her scent and felt himself calm down even more.


End file.
